<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Kibum hay que saber entenderlo by Rinacam</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29855064">A Kibum hay que saber entenderlo</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinacam/pseuds/Rinacam'>Rinacam</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Super Junior</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Declarations Of Love, M/M, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:01:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>821</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29855064</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinacam/pseuds/Rinacam</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ellos lo sabían. Ellos se entendían. Ellos se aceptaban tal y como eran y, lo que era nuevo y emocionante: ellos se amaban.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cho Kyuhyun/Kim Kibum, KyuBum</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Kibum hay que saber entenderlo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Este oneshot estaba (y sigue estando) publicado en HaTo, pero he decidido traerlo aquí para que quienes no estén en el foro puedan leerlo también. De todas maneras, si no conocen HaTo, recomiendo que vayan a visitarlo... Me da mucha pena verlo tan abandonado.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pese a que todos sabían que Kim Kibum no era muy hablador, parecía que, incluso después del tiempo que habían pasado juntos, no lo entendían bien. Y eso a veces causaba confusión. Porque los demás creían que Kibum estaba triste, o molesto, o que necesitaba algo, y en realidad no era así.<br/>
<br/>
Solo él podía darse cuenta de qué era lo que pasaba por su cabeza, simplemente viendo sus ojos. Porque Kyuhyun no solo lo conocía, también lo entendía.<br/>
<br/>
Podía leer en su mirada, luego de que no le saliera bien un paso de baile, la frustración contenida que tenía. Podía adivinar, con solo mirar el brillo de sus ojos, si se había despertado de buen o mal humor. Podía saber, al observar su sonrisa, que le deseaba «buenos días» sin decirlo. Podía comprender, por su ceño fruncido al leer un guion, que pensaba que aquella escena descrita en el papel le resultaría difícil. Sí, solo Kyuhyun podía hacer eso.<br/>
<br/>
Era capaz de captar aquellas miradas furtivas que Kibum siempre le estaba mandando. Era capaz de percibir su sonrojo al ser atrapado observando. Era capaz de hacerlo sonreír con su propia sonrisa. Era capaz de hacerlo sentir horrible con una mala mirada. Era capaz de encontrarlo, fuese donde fuese, y disculparse. Sí, solo Kyuhyun era capaz de todo eso, lo sabía, y le gustaba.<br/>
<br/>
Solo él entendía que, luego de besarlo, cuando juntaba su frente contra la suya, quería decirle «te necesito». Solo él entendía que, luego del sexo, cuando estaban recuperando el aliento y se le acercaba a abrazarlo, quería decirle «disfruto mucho hacer el amor contigo». Solo él entendía que, cuando había anunciado que se marcharía del grupo por un tiempo, quería gritarles «los quiero demasiado» y abrazar muy fuerte a cada uno.<br/>
<br/>
Él lo entendía, porque también había querido decir todo aquello y no había podido.<br/>
<br/>
Incluso luego de que se fuera, seguía leyéndolo como un libro abierto. Cuando hablaba con él en aquellas llamadas que hacía cada tanto, luego de contarle cómo iba su trabajo, preguntar lo mismo y que ambos quedaran callados por un momento, el maknae sabía descifrar en su falta de palabras un «te extraño» escondido.<br/>
<br/>
Pero a pesar de todas las cosas que él podía ver y los demás no, había algo que ni Kyuhyun había logrado percibir. Algo que, aunque le costaba mucho, en vista de que el otro no se había dado cuenta, Kibum iba a tener que decir:<br/>
<br/>
—Kyu —dijo al fin, rompiendo el silencio algo incómodo que se había formado en la conversación. Kyuhyun puso mucha atención—, ¿cómo puede ser que me entiendas tan bien, que escuches lo que digo y lo que no, y no te hayas dado cuenta de lo más importante? —bajó un poco el volumen— ¿Cómo no notaste que la primera vez que nos acostamos solo acepté porque se trataba de ti? No fue porque «estaba caliente», jamás me habría permitido llegar tan lejos con alguien solo por eso. ¿Cómo no pudiste ver en mis ojos todas esas veces que te lo gritaba interiormente? —su voz se quebró un poco— Kyuhyun, me enamoré de ti. Me enamoré como un idiota y no sabía qué hacer con eso. Y fui un cobarde, porque nunca me animé a decirte esto a la cara; esperaba que tú te dieras cuenta y dijeras algo.</p>
<p>»No sucedió, y dejé pasar demasiado tiempo… Y ahora tengo miedo. Cada día que pasa pienso que te vas olvidando un poco más de mí, que estamos cada vez más lejos y que, si las cosas siguen así, llegará el día en que nos veamos solo como viejos conocidos. No quiero eso, no soporto la idea de que eso pueda ocurrir. Así que, hoy, de una vez por todas, tenía que sacar esto de mi pecho. —Se detuvo unos segundos, lo suficiente para asegurarse de que aún escuchaba la respiración al otro lado del teléfono—. Perdón, sé que tenemos la regla tácita de jamás hablar de nuestros sentimientos y estoy rompiendo eso, pero… De verdad, ya no podía más.</p>
<p>»Te amo, y te extraño. Demasiado. Me costó mucho tiempo reconocerlo y más todavía el estar listo para decirlo, pero fue claro cuando me encontré soltando lágrimas al mirar fotos o videos tuyos…<br/>
<br/>
—Kibum —soltó por fin el maknae, cortando el monólogo del Blancanieves— ¿Puedo ir a verte, ahora?</p>
<p>Ante su pregunta, Kibum no pudo hacer otra cosa que sonreír con ternura y felicidad. Él también entendía a la perfección al otro, porque entre ellos existía esa conexión especial desde hacía tiempo. Y no necesitaba más palabras para entender que era correspondido. Kyuhyun tampoco era alguien muy hablador, cuando se trataba de sentimientos.</p>
<p>Ellos lo sabían. Ellos se entendían. Ellos se aceptaban tal y como eran y, lo que era nuevo y emocionante: ellos se amaban. En ese preciso momento, eso era todo lo que necesitaban.<br/>
<br/>
—Ven cuando quieras, siempre voy a estar feliz de verte.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>